


Fraternity Pins.

by kotabear24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Zayn are in charge of a popular fraternity. Harry, Niall, and Liam make it through Hell Week and are at their very last pledge challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraternity Pins.

**Author's Note:**

> There could (possibly?) be a trigger for dub-con, because it's an order, but neither are reluctant. Just thought I'd add this in here.

“Not as much fresh meat making the cut this year,” Zayn murmured in Louis’ ear as they stood in the center of the room, looking around at the young new faces – all freshes, hoping to be accepted into Sigma Alpha Epsilon. They had already gone through Hell Week on campus, though SAE’s initiation went quite differently than other fraternities, and the young men in the room were among the few who, although they didn’t know yet, would be Brothers by the end of the night.

“No,” Louis sighed. “I guess less and less people want to be True Gentlemen. Either way,” Louis said, straightening his spine, “at least we know we’ll only be accepting the best of the best.” Zayn nodded as Louis stepped forward. “Candidates!” He said loudly and clearly. The young lads all silenced immediately, looking to their elder. “Line up, shoulder to shoulder, in a straight line. It’s time for quick-fire.” The lot scrambled to listen to Louis, all standing with their shoulders touching and silently watching Louis pace.

Louis stopped in front of a candidate with short ombre hair and blue eyes. “Horan!” He said, staring straight into the man’s eyes. “When is the birthday of Sigma Alpha Epsilon?”

“The ninth of March, Brother Elder!”

“In what year and at what campus was Sigma Alpha Epsilon first founded, Candidate?”

“1856, and the University of Alabama at Tuscaloosa, Brother Elder!”

Louis nodded and strode forward to a puppy-dog of a young man who looked anxious but determined. During Hell Week, the candidates were asked to make a drastic change in physical appearance to show their dedication. Liam Payne had shaved every bit of his well-styled hair off his head. Louis and Zayn both agreed this candidate’s charisma and determination would get him far in life, and SAE. “Candidate, how many groups are in Sigma Alpha Epsilon?”

“There are 226 chapters and 17 colonies; 243 groups in total, Brother Elder!”

“And what is the average size of a chapter, Candidate?” Louis drilled.

“The average size of a chapter is 43 men, sir.”

“And what campus holds the largest chapter of Sigma Alpha Epsilon, candidate?”

“The University of Texas at Austin holds 142 members, Brother Elder!”

Louis nodded slightly and continued on to the last candidate – Harry Styles.

Louis had been eager to allow Styles to pledge – the young man certainly met the credentials, but Louis had actually gotten on with him well for the entire semester. They had spent quite a bit of time together, and though Louis always tried to be professional and not bond with him quite the way he would someone who was already a brother, Louis knew he didn’t achieve that goal, and wanted Harry to make it so he could see more of the young man. Harry Styles was certainly a true gentleman, and he certainly was enough of a philanthropist, he certainly had above the required GPA, and he certainly had the etiquette to make the cut. Perhaps it was his sincerity, or his devastating good looks combined with his credentials. Either way, Louis wanted him.

“Candidate! What is the mission statement of Sigma Alpha Epsilon?”

“The mission of Sigma Alpha Epsilon is to promote the highest standards of friendship, scholarship, and service for our members based upon the ideals set forth by our Founders and as specifically enunciated in our creed, Brother Elder!”

“And what is our creed, Candidate?”

“The True Gentleman is the man whose conduct proceeds from good will and an acute sense of propriety, and whose self-control is equal to all emergencies; who does not make the poor man conscious of his poverty, the obscure man of his obscurity, or any man of his inferiority or deformity; who is himself humbled if necessity compels him to humble another; who does not flatter wealth, cringe before power, or boast of his own possessions or achievements; who speaks with frankness but always with sincerity and sympathy; whose deed follows his word; who thinks of the rights and feelings of others, rather than his own; and who appears well in any company, a man with whom honor is sacred and virtue safe…Brother Elder,” Harry said, staring straight at Louis with concentration, like he thought Louis would supply answers. The other candidates were openly gawking at the speed with which Harry recited the creed. It was certainly impressive; even Louis hadn’t been able to recite the creed that quickly and eloquently, and the men in his family had been in SAE for generations.

“And who _wrote_ that creed, Candidate?”

Harry paused for a minute, clearly trying to recall the information. Louis smirked when he heard Zayn step closer. “Your Brother Elder asked you a _question_ , Candidate. Would you like to answer?”

Harry nodded, flushing. “Brother John Walter Wayland wrote the creed. I apologize for my hesitancy, Brother Elder and Big Brother.”

Zayn nodded and Louis nodded, as well, muttering, “Don't let it happen again, Candidate.”

Louis turned around and walked back into the center of the room, opening the small cooler on the table. He grabbed bottles of soda, handing them out to each candidate with a smile as Zayn took over. “Welcome, Candidates. You four are here because you have done exceptionally well and stood out to your Big Brother and, more importantly, your Brother Elder. You may have a drink and relax. Your Big Brother and Brother Elder need to make one more decision. When we return, your Big Brother expects you to be ready to do what you must to pledge. Am I clear?”

The candidates all answered affirmatively as they cracked open their cans, and Louis and Zayn moved into an adjoining room, sitting in chairs as they decided what their last initiation drill would be. “Sex,” Zayn instantly supplied.

“What? No!” Louis shut down instantly. “We’re not involving non-members in a pledge challenge; are you insane? That’d get around like wildfire.”

“I meant with _each other_ ,” Zayn said. “Why are we even having this discussion? This was your pledge challenge and _my_ pledge challenge. It’s _everyone’s_ pledge challenge. It’s tradition!”

Louis sighed, rubbing his temples. “My brothers had to do it, too. I guess my dad. Probably why he never told me about it,” he laughed. He sighed again before slapping his hands on the table decisively. “Alright, let’s go, then.”

Louis and Zayn re-entered the pledge room, and the young men silenced again and stood shoulder to shoulder.

Louis raised his hand and smiled. “You can relax, lads. We’ve reached our decision.” He started pacing, looking at all of them for a few seconds before flickering his eyes to another candidate, making them uneasy. “Sigma Alpha Epsilon is one of the most prestigious fraternities in existence. We are the only fraternity to have laws which govern almost as much as the rules that govern our country. We are true gentlemen. We are philanthropists. We are intelligent and well-educated. We strive for success. We help those in need. We are financially and morally responsible. We have fun, but we never endanger ourselves or the well-being of others. We never raise our hands to women or children. We speak for those who cannot speak, we lead for those who need guidance, and we fight for those who cannot fight. We are Brothers, and we do what is right.” Louis stopped pacing and stood back, where he could see all of the candidates. “Congratulations, boys. You are one step away from your pledge.” He paused and glanced back to Zayn, who was listening just as raptly as the candidates. “Your Big Brother will step forward and tell you of your last challenge. Before he does that, I will tell you this: if you are reluctant to do this, you do not have to. You may walk away before the challenge begins, give up your pledge, and find a different brotherhood. You will not be scorned by any Sigma Alpha Epsilon for changing your mind. However – once the challenge begins, you may not walk away. You will continue your challenge, pledge into the fraternity, and you will never speak of this challenge to new candidates. Do I make myself clear?” The candidates all nodded, and Zayn stepped forward as Louis stepped back.

“Candidates! You will take off your clothes. _You two_ ,” he said, pointing to Payne and Horan, “will entertain me. Payne, you will fuck Horan. This is my entertainment.” He glanced between the three of them, and when Payne and Horan nodded, glancing shiftily at each other, Zayn seemed satisfied. “Well?” he asked. “Now!”

Horan and Payne started taking each other’s clothes off, and Louis saw Harry beginning to do the same, but Zayn stopped him. “Candidate Styles,” he drawled, “you are to go with your Brother Elder. You are to blow him, and then you will fuck him. He will come each time. You are his entertainment. You will please him. Understood?”

Louis’ eyes widened as Zayn threw a condom and a packet of lubricant at the candidate, and he tried thinking of a way to turn down the pledge challenge, but he couldn’t – though he was of a higher rank, it was Big Brother’s job and only Big Brother’s job to decide on the last challenge, and to disagree with Big Brother would mean discord and distrust, and Louis would lose his post for not trusting another brother.

Candidate Styles only nodded, though, and he walked forward to Louis. Louis let Styles grab his hand gently, and followed when the hopeful tugged him softly to the adjoining room. Once they got there, Harry shut the door, cutting off the moans already starting from the other two candidates, and turned to face Louis.

Louis stood awkwardly, twiddling his thumbs, before he finally blurted, “I didn’t know he was going to say that. I didn’t know he was going to tell you to – entertain me. I didn’t know.”

Harry nodded, looking like he didn’t really care, and he slowly started walking towards Louis. Louis swallowed hard as he realized Harry didn’t look nervous or awkward, the way Niall and Liam had. Harry just looked aroused.

As soon as Harry was maybe an inch away from him, Louis’ breathing kicked in as Harry reached for him, massive hand cupping his cheek, leaving his long fingers to slide through his hair. “Have you ever been with a man before?” Harry murmured quietly, eyes flicking over Louis’ face.

Louis blushed and swallowed and nodded. “We – this is the usual last challenge. It’s always something like this.”

Harry nodded, like it was already something he knew, and his thumb swept across Louis’ cheek. “Nothing other than that, then?” he asked, eyes going between both of Louis’ to read him. Louis shook his head, breathing loudly, and Harry leaned down, letting his plump, pillowy lips graze over Louis’ thinner ones. Louis’ mouth opened with a soft gasp, and Harry fit his lips in the space. “What did you have to do?” he whispered into Louis’ mouth.

Louis licked his lips, tongue rushing against the bottom of Harry’s top lip, and Harry leaned back. “I – had to blow a guy, and another guy rode me.” His breath shook as he remembered his pledge night, and his cock started showing an interest. “There were a lot more candidates than this year,” he added stupidly.

Harry nodded and stepped forward, a hand on Louis’ chest pushing him back into a table. Harry’s hands slid down his torso and gripped his hips, lifting him up onto the table, and then his hands slid down Louis’ thighs to his knees, pulling them apart so he could wedge his narrow hips in between them. He left an inch or so of room between their stiffening cocks, and Louis wasn’t sure if he wanted Harry to move away or move much, much closer.

Harry’s hands wrapped around Louis’ knees, fingers pressing against the flesh underneath. “And did you like it?” he asked, voice low. His hands slid up Louis’ thighs and back down, gripping underneath his knees harder. Louis whimpered and nodded, staring up at Harry, and his gaze was met with a smoldering one of Harry’s.  
Harry grinned wolfishly and hitched Louis’ knees up over his waist, pulling Louis in as he did it. The closeness brought friction to Louis’ crotch, making Louis groan softly, closing his eyes and tilting his head back a little. Harry took advantage of it, leaning down and pressing kisses to Louis’ neck, starting at the bottom and rising to lick just below his ear and murmur, “If I kiss you, will you like it?”

Louis just moaned again and grabbed Harry’s shoulders, fingers flexing as he pulled the younger man down to him. Harry kissed him chastely a few times before prizing Louis’ lips open with his own, pinching Louis’ bottom lip between both of his. Finally, Louis felt Harry’s tongue slide against his lips, and he pulled Harry a little more, encouraging him to take control.

Harry leaned down a little more than strictly necessary, bracing himself on the table behind Louis and pushing Louis flat. Louis wrapped his arms over Harry’s neck, determined not to break the kiss, and Harry followed, kneeing up on the table so he was on his hands and knees, braced and hovering over Louis with Louis’ arms around his neck and legs still around his waist.

Just as Louis crossed his ankles behind Harry’s back to pull him closer, Harry started unbuttoning Louis’ shirt, throwing it open and assaulting Louis’ chest with his lips and tongue and gently with his teeth. Louis’ fingers found their way from Harry’s shoulders into his curls, and he gasped when he felt Harry’s lips close around a nipple. Harry paid equal attention to the other nipple and continued on his journey down, kissing and sucking light marks into Louis’ skin. Harry licked from hipbone to hipbone right at the edge of his trousers’ waistline, and only consented to unbutton Louis’ trousers when Louis pulled too hard on his hair.

Harry pulled his trousers and pants down in one go, nuzzling into the sensitive hair and skin at Louis’ groin before he placed a series of kisses up Louis’ thickened shaft. Louis gasped as Harry got a hand around his cock, licking the head of his cock with the very tip of his tongue and probing at the slit with it before pressing his lips around it and bobbing his head down slowly, lips pressing and cheeks hollowing as he sucked at Louis. Harry went instantly down to the root and swallowed, trying (and failing, just a little bit) not to gag on it before coming up slowly for air and to cough just a bit.

Louis let out a harsh breath when Harry’s hands started tracing random lines and patterns on his naked thighs and moaned when he glanced down to see Harry watching him, eyes just barely watering and puffy lips stretched around his cock. Louis’ hips jerked up when Harry swirled his tongue, and Harry moaned and pulled off to nod.

“Yeah, you can – yeah, fuck my mouth,” he urged, voice just a bit too croaky for normal.

Louis’ breathing hitched and completely stopped until he got dizzy and remembered to breathe again, nodding at Harry, who had slowed down and was looking at him expectantly. Louis gripped Harry’s hair tighter and his hips started thrusting gently, not wanting to hurt Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and squeezed Louis’ hips, though, urging him to go harder, and Louis gradually built up speed so that he really was fucking Harry’s mouth, sometimes keeping his head stationary and thrusting up into it and sometimes pulling it down. He hissed when he felt Harry’s blunt nails dig just a bit into his skin, but Harry chose that moment to press his tongue on the bottom of Louis’ cock, right under the head, and it was like a switch.

Louis went tense and moaned out loud, guttural and desperate, tugging a bit on Harry’s curls. “I’m gonna – I’m gonna come, Harry. Harry, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, I’m –” Louis kept Harry down until he had come, letting him go and listening to him sputtering just a little. “Sorry,” he breathed out, panting, but Harry just shook his head, eyes gone nearly black.

“Don’t be,” he said, straightening his back from where it was hunched over, whipping off his shirt. “’S okay,” he added, and Louis grabbed one of his massive hands and pulled him down on top of him.

Harry came easily enough, bending his spine in an arch to collide chests but keep hips apart, and Louis whined until Harry smiled and kissed him softly. “Was that good?” he asked, kissing slowly across Louis’ jaw to let him answer.

“Yeah,” Louis said, panting a bit still, “yeah, was real good. Thank you.”

Harry chuckled, “I don’t mind. Wanted to do that since I saw you, first week of school.”

Louis looked surprised when Harry glanced up, and he said, “Really? All semester? All the time we spent together?” And they had – they’d spent hours and hours together, as study partners in Sociology and Harry as a prospective brother and Louis as Brother Elder. They’d spent loads of time together, bonding and getting along fabulously.

Harry only nodded, humming at the underside of Louis’ chin, and Louis filled in, “I just knew you were some kind of trouble. …Maybe ‘temptation’ would’ve been a better word.”

Harry just stared at him, and Louis started feeling nervous again as he remembered that the challenge wasn’t over yet. He fidgeted until he said, “I read your paper over the work you did in Uganda in your gap year, with the Peace Corps? So you’re here on full scholarship, yeah? That’s really impressive.” Harry nodded, and Louis sighed, exasperated. “Alright, so maybe I’ve wanted you, too, only I didn’t do anything about it.”

Harry smiled at that and pinched a tiny amount of skin on Louis’ throat between his teeth before shifting to kiss him crazy.

Eventually, Louis was squirming and making frustrated and desperate sounds in his throat, and finally, Harry stood and took his own trousers and pants off. Louis gasped at Harry’s size – he’d always thought _he_ was …considerably endowed – which he was – but Harry was bigger by at least an entire inch, and thicker, too.

Louis moaned and Harry squatted down to grab the lube and the condom from his pocket, throwing them both on the table next to Louis, and started pressing open-mouthed kisses to Louis’ thighs. Louis – to his own surprise – felt his cock start to fatten up again at the attention, and he slid fingers into Harry’s hair to pull the younger man up onto the table again. Harry came willingly enough, and kissed him passionately, one hand next to Louis’ head, holding him above the older man, and one tangling its way through Louis’ hair.

Louis broke off with a gasp and let his head _thunk_ back onto the table when Harry let his hips drop and grind with Louis’. Harry smiled and shifted down to his elbow, his other hand drifting down Louis’ body until he was letting a finger gently rub at his hole, dry. Louis moaned and his hips bucked up, and Harry scooted backwards, off the table again.

Louis whined at the loss of the body heat and missed Harry’s weight on top of him, but he heard Harry breathing heavily and a slight ripping noise, so he didn’t say anything. He jumped when Harry’s cold finger pressed gently at his hole, and a sound kind of like a startled yelp escaped his lips.

Harry’s finger left his hole and suddenly both hands grabbed his knees and pulled him forward, so that his arse was nearly hanging off the edge of the table, and Harry leaned down to kiss his chest, slowly reaching up to his mouth. “Guess you didn’t finger the guy, then?” Harry asked, and Louis shook his head.

“Someone else did it,” he said between kisses and pants, hips jerking in search for relief and friction. “While I was…being sucked off.” He panted and whined, “Harry, come on! Just…just do it!” Harry chuckled but obeyed nonetheless, and Louis sighed as he felt a finger press against his hole again.

“This is gonna feel weird,” Harry warned. “Might even hurt. Just tell me to wait, alright?”

Louis nodded and gasped as Harry pressed harder, finally getting through the tight ring of muscle.

“Relax, relax,” Harry soothed, free hand running up and down Louis’ side. “Alright?” he checked, shifting his finger just a bit. Louis gasped but nodded, face screwed up in want.

“I – want – Harry, give me –” he broke off with a sound of frustration, and when Harry asked what he wanted, he gritted out, “Don’t know, just – give me it!”

Harry watched Louis seriously for a moment, until Louis met his eyes desperately. Harry nodded and pushed his finger further, all the way in, giving Louis only a short time of adjustment before pulling it back out and thrusting slowly back in, creating a slow and easy pace, circling his finger ever-so-slightly to stretch Louis out a little bit more.

When Louis had relaxed and was accustomed to the feeling, he moaned and smiled a bit, hips jerking minutely into Harry’s finger. His eyes opened again as he felt a second cold finger prodding at his hole, and Harry panted out, “Alright?” Louis nodded and whined as Harry pulled his first finger almost all the way out and slowly pressed both in at the same time, gently until they were both all the way in. It burned, but not as bad as the first one had, and adjusting took a lot less time this time around. Soon enough, Louis was gasping and bucking his hips, begging for friction on his cock.

Harry didn’t give him it, though, and instead gently pressed another finger into his arse, along with the other two. Louis whined again, and grabbed at Harry’s free hand, twisting their fingers together and squeezing.

“More?” Harry asked, his voice sounding like he’d swallowed sandpaper. Louis nodded, and Harry withdrew his fingers from Louis’ hand, snagging the condom.

Louis watched as Harry ripped the foil with his teeth, keeping the fingers of his other hand moving slowly inside him. He carefully put the condom on, being painstakingly slow, doing it with his non-dominant hand, and Louis was whining by the time Harry coated his condom-covered dick with a liberal amount of lube. Harry leaned down and grabbed Louis by the back of the neck, pulling him up to meet him for a passionate kiss. Louis wrapped his hands around Harry’s neck, and when Harry let go, Louis felt the traces of the cold lube on the base of his neck and in his hair.

Harry pulled his fingers out and bent to wipe them quickly on his jeans before he pushed Louis back, sliding him along the table again and following him up on the table. Louis got a thrill from being manhandled that way, but decided not to think about it as Harry pushed Louis’ knees up and hitched them over his hips, reaching under Louis’ thigh to line his cock up. Harry leaned down and kissed Louis as he slid in slowly, one hand bracing himself and the other guiding himself in.

Once Harry was in all the way, the hand used to guide himself was gripping Louis’ jaw, not letting the younger man break the kiss until they were both dizzy with it.

Louis gasped, sent reeling from all the sensations, and his hands scrabbled for purchase on Harry’s bared back. Harry buried his face in Louis’ neck, hissing and breathing as he tried to keep still until Louis was ready, shifting his hips up and pushing his feet against Harry’s arse.

Harry moved slowly, starting with minute shifts that left Louis gasping and making inhuman noises, nails digging desperately into his back until they slid down over his shoulders and dropped on his biceps. Gradually, Harry pulled out further and thrust in deeper, but no faster, sending spirals of arousal shooting throughout Louis’ body, making Louis practically sob Harry’s name.

Curling his toes, Louis whined and bucked his hips up, desperately needing more friction to his cock, and pushed against Harry hard with his legs. Harry slipped a bit and thrust particularly deep, hitting a spot that nearly made Louis come right then and there. Louis gasped and went still before he was gripping at Harry’s biceps with enough force to bruise, chanting “Right there, right there, do that again, oh my god, do that again.”

Harry shifted and put his elbows underneath Louis’ knees, wrapping his hands around Louis’ hips as he moved back to climb off the table, using his height to his advantage. Louis missed Harry pressing down on him again, but as Harry guided himself into Louis again, Louis whined and decided this was good, too.

Having Louis’ hips tilted up apparently made it easier for Harry to get deeper, because suddenly every few thrusts had Harry hitting that spot. Louis was writhing underneath Harry, coming undone, and Harry was panting just a little, pacing and timing his thrusts so he didn’t lose control and hurt Louis.

“Harder, please, Harry, please,” Louis begged, grabbing at Harry’s hands, braced on the table next to his hips.

Harry listened, thrusting harder and a little faster, and Louis cried out as he got closer. He let go of Harry’s hand to grab his cock, which was so painfully hard at this point that he thought he might die. As he squeezed a bit and ran his hand up and down his cock, Harry made a disapproving sound and removed Louis’ hand. He shifted Louis’ knees up, over his shoulders, and leaned over a bit more, so he was closer to Louis.

Louis moaned like a porn star, loud and drawn out and guttural and raw, as Harry was now hitting that spot at every thrust. He could feel himself losing it, knew he was right on the edge, and as Harry leaned down to kiss Louis, his hips brushed against Louis’ cock with just enough pressure to have him coming, moaning and hands flying up to scratch desperately at Harry’s back, between his own calves rested there.

Harry buried his face in Louis’ neck and thrust until Louis was shaking with the force of it, and Louis whimpered as Harry reached a hand to wrap around the underside of Louis’ shoulder, gripping him and pulling him down harder on his cock. Finally, just as Louis was starting to feel too sensitive, Harry came with a shout, muffled into Louis’ neck. He thrust until he was done, and when he pulled out, he stayed leaning down on Louis.

Louis moved his legs and let them drop down to the table, and Harry straightened up just to bend and retrieve his boxers. He stood and wiped up Louis’ stomach and took the condom off, tying it and just dropping it to the floor, vowing to pick it up later. Louis pulled on Harry’s shoulders, and the younger man complied tiredly and climbed up to lay half-on top of Louis.

Louis whined and pulled until Harry consented to lying fully on top of Louis, and kissed the crook of his neck until he fell asleep.

Louis played in Harry’s hair, and when the younger man fell asleep, he started tracing the muscles on Harry’s back. He folded his legs sideways and crossed them,so that his legs were wrapped around Harry and resting against the curve of his little bum.

Eventually, Louis heard a knock and Zayn entered alone. Louis blushed as Zayn took in the position he and Harry were in, but Zayn didn’t rib him at all for it. Instead, he asked, “Did he do it?”

Louis’ blush darkened, but he nodded. “He did it.”

Zayn nodded and said, “Well, wake him up. It’s time.” He left immediately after, and Louis was grateful.

He put his hands on Harry’s shoulders and shook him a little. “Harry. Harry, wake up. You’ve done it.”

“Mrrrph?” Harry said, opening a bleary eye to look up at Louis.

Louis laughed and pushed him up, sitting up as Harry sat back on his knees. “You’ve done it. You’re a Sigma Alpha Epsilon!”

Harry smiled sleepily. “Dad’ll be proud.”

Louis nodded – everyone’s dads were proud – as Harry got off the table and scooped up all the clothes. Louis put on his shirt and moved to slide off the table, and let out a quiet, “Ooof” as he registered the pain in his bum.

“Careful,” Harry said as he steadied Louis, helping him to the ground. “It’ll hurt. You should go take a bath, later.”

Louis laughed, mostly because Harry wasn’t even being smug – he was being completely sincere. He nodded, though, and vowed to do it after the pledge ceremony was complete. “You could come with me, if you’d like,” he invited with a shy smile.

Harry’s eyes widened, but then he smiled and nodded. “I’d like that, yeah.”

“Alright. Then wait for me outside, once we’re done. Zayn and I have to clean up after you guys are dismissed.”

Half an hour later, Brother Elder Tomlinson finished pinning the SAE Frat pin onto Niall’s shirt. “Welcome to Sigma Alpha Epsilon, Brother Niall,” he said with a grin at the Irish lad.

Niall grinned and nodded, “Thank you, Brother Elder!”

Louis opened his arms and the Irish lad threw himself forward into an embrace. Louis laughed and gripped his newest brother hard, smiling over at Liam and Harry, who had just been pinned as well. Liam smiled, but was more focused on Niall, while Harry only had eyes for Louis. Louis blushed and extricated himself from Niall’s hug before clearing his throat. "Tomorrow, Sigma Alpha Epsilon will have its first party to welcome our newest brothers. You will be honored, but you will be expected to obey the rules of the brotherhood from here on out, men. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Brother Elder!” they all chimed as one, and Louis smiled. “Alright, then you can all go home.”

The three lads cheered, and Zayn and Louis grinned as they watched the new brothers leave the building in high spirits. They cleaned up in silence, throwing away a few condoms with only mild disgust – they were in a fraternity; they were used to it – and wiping down every flat surface they could reach. When all that needed to be done was sweeping, Zayn offered to take over. “Go ahead - you’ve been itching to leave since the ceremony was over.” Louis started to protest, but Zayn clapped him on his shoulder and smiled. “Go, man. Go get him.”

Louis gave an impish grin and clapped Zayn’s shoulder, as well, before he turned and left the building.

Outside, Harry leaned up against the wall, fingering his little diamond-shaped fraternity pin.

“Taken it off already?” Louis smiled, breath making a cloud of puff in the cold.

Harry looked up as Louis approached, and grinned. “Yeah, I - I wanted to try something,” he said, and it sounded like he was nervous.

“And what was that?” Louis asked, close enough to have to look up at Harry, now.

Harry smiled and bent his head, kissing Louis softly until Louis was nearing dizziness. Harry pulled back, only to press a chaste kiss directly to his lips one more time. There was a tug on Louis’ jacket, and Louis looked down to see Harry poking his frat pin through the material. Louis smiled and looked up at Harry, who was concentrated on fastening it to stay.

When he was done, Harry blushed and grabbed Louis’ hand, focusing on playing with his fingers as he talked. “I know it’s…kind of dumb, because you already had one, but. My sister said she never felt better than when she got to wear her boyfriend’s frat pin.”

Louis blushed and smiled. “Are you…asking to be my boyfriend?”

Harry looked at Louis, finally, and nodded, a smile curving his lips. Louis grinned and reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out his own pin, identical to Harry’s. With fingers stiff from the cold, Louis haltingly fastened it to Harry’s jacket. “Nobody’ll know but us, since we’re both in SAE, but…we’ll know,” Louis said with a smile. Harry nodded and bent to kiss his boyfriend.


End file.
